


Quick Prompts

by BlixRose



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixRose/pseuds/BlixRose
Summary: Prompts out of my list that I wouldn't put into real work so they are coming out this way.Probably smuts, kpop ships and a lot more. It's gay, only, lol, so don't be mad please. There's also gonna be a lot of cliché, cuz who doesn't love it??I'm warning, my english nor my writing skills are any good, so  please, bare with me~
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Knock/Korn (Together With Me), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 10





	1. Taekook

Taehyung stepped out of the bathroom, only in his towel, Jungkook in towel as well, waiting for him to finish. Tae looked at his body, abs clear to see, the whole six pack on display. He was still thinking what the latter told him yesterday.

' _Bet I would make you moan so loud._ '

Those words were still echoing in his mind, telling him the other was right.

"That's not true!" he said, quite loudly, louder than he meant for it to be.

"What did you say?" Jungkook came closer, only half a meter between them. He panicked a little, gulping hard, but he held his head high when he answered.

"I said, that it's not true. I don't believe you."

"And what exactly you don't believe me?" Kook smirked a bit, crossing his arms on his chest.

Tae exhaled, feeling nervousness drawing butterflies all over his stomach. He crossed his arms as well, his voice shaky. "I don't believe you, that you can make me mo-an loud." As he said so, the latter's eyes got darker and the smirk was long gone. He felt fear, spinning inside of his heart, making fun of his dignity. Jungkook just took him, placing him on his shoulder and took him into the bedroom. There the other just threw him on the bed, bowing over him, pinning his hands above his head, placing the other hand on his hip.

"You wanna bet I can't make you moan? Then watch me." The older stated as he took both of their towels off, leaving them naked. Taehyung began to protest, twitching in the other's grip. Jungkook bent over him, kissing his neck, then lowering to his chest and nipples. Just this was close enough for the other to almost moan, but he kept it inside, not letting the other one win so easily. The other placed himself in between his legs, both of them getting aroused. Jungkook's hand was traveling from his chest, down to his hips and to his butt, squeezing it after. Taehyung still tried to get out of his grip, protesting with small words, still trying not to moan. He felt the latter's fingers at the rim of his entrance, then pain when he slid them inside, giving him chills all over his body. Small whimper left his mouth as he felt another finger inside of him, just untill the other pulled them out. He was panting hard, colorful butterflies flying in his stomach and near his heart.

He still struggled as Kook slowly thrust into him for the first time, but stopped right after, another shot of pain shooting through his body. The latter stopped for him to get used to it, then thrusted to him harder and harder. He slowly stopped to struggle with the other one, soft moans of pleasure finally leaving his lips. He let those moans to be louder and louder as he relaxed his body, loosing grip on his hands and tangled his legs around kook's waist. When Jungkook noticed, he slowed down a bit, letting go of the smaller hands, bending over him and kissing him softly. Tae just moaned some more, kissing him back and tangling his hands, too, around the elder's neck. The kiss didn't last too long, the latter bending down and kissing his chest as he moved faster, making him moan loud his name. Then he hit Tae's prostate, making him gasp for air. Kook thrusted at this spot again and again, Taehyung so loud it was more like screaming now. With one last thrust, Taehyung came with Kook's name leaving his lips, whom came into him right after, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You really thought-" Jungkook breathed out, breathing hard, "that I cannot make you moan?" he bent down, kissing him softly. Tae just tangled his fingers into the latter's hair, kissing him back. Like that, the other picked him from the bed, taking both of them to shower.


	2. KornKnock

No homo?

And that was the damn question. It was the damn promise they said to each other every time anything would happen. Just like now.

Korn had really hot shower while thinking about something he really ought not to. He felt himself tense and aroused, his member feeling harder and harder and he fucking didn't know what to do about that. He tried to do it himself but it didn't work for shit. His breath became uneasy and he just get out of the shower only in his towel, his bulge clear to see.

He came to the living-room, his room mate sitting on the couch. Just by seeing him he almost moaned. His room mate looked at him and watched him over, from the top to his bulge, confusion written over his face.

"I have problem." he said watching his friend getting up from the couch and slowly walking to him.

"What's up." Asked Knock, brows furrowed.

"Well, I've got fucking blue balls and I can't do anything with it." Korn scratched the back of his neck, almost sheepish smile on his lips. Knock nodded knowingly and stepped one last step closer. He slowly took him by his hand and dragged him into his own room. There he made him sit on the bed and he himself knelt in front of him. He looked Korn into his eyes and they both felt it.

Knock gulped a little and looked down as to take down Korn's towel. But the elder stopped him. He took him by his wrist. When he looked up, Korn smashed their lips together, finally feeling the euphoria he needed in the shower five minutes ago. He bit Knock's lips, said one moaning softly. Knock parted from the kiss, eyes still closed as he said:

"So, no homo?"

And this was the last bit, it was enough for him. He had enough of all these blowjobs and random kisses, but every time with the words 'no homo.' He fucking felt it and he knew the other one did as well, so he just did what he wanted all the time.

Korn smashed their lips together again, both of them moaning softly. He made both of them stand up and then he just threw Knock on the bed. He hovered over him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Totally fucking homo." He kissed him again and again, the kisses more heated than ever. Korn took the latter's cloth off and kissed his neck, leaving love bites all over his neck and chest. Then he made his was down further and further down, the other boy's dick already hard as his own.

Korn smirked and kissed Knock, fucking him right now and there. Both of them finally admitting how stupid they were and how much they love each other.


	3. Danvid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!
> 
> Mentions of mental illnesses. If you can't read that, please leave first.

It was morning, already 9, which was quite late, but I still had no interest in leaving the comfortable bed I'm currently lying in. I groaned and rolled over on my back, stretching a little. I let out loud sigh, looking at the ceiling painted in dark blue. This color was my idea, since I did it myself no one really minded. Parents probably didn't even figure that out yet.

My eyes darted toward the window, looking at the sky full of white and grey clouds. It was still autumn so it wasn't that much hot outside, but rather the perfect weather. You can wear hoodie without being too hot, but you wouldn't feel cold if you don't have it, either.

I finally sat up, dangling my legs from the side of the bed as I placed my feet on the floor and stood up, stretching some more, before going to the bathroom attached to the room. I stood in front of the sink with mirror hanging right in front of my face. As I looked at my reflection, disgust wrote all over my features.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," I began, titling my head to the side "who's the ugliest of them all?" I questioned, as small chuckle left my mouth, looking down at my scarred hands. "Me, who else would that be..."

It hurt, having thoughts like these, thinking I didn't deserve to breath, but the fact that it was true hurt even more. There was no one to tell me otherwise, there was no one to tell me it's okay.

So I didn't think that, ever.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, avoiding looking at my face, as I tried to fix my brown hair, messy from the sleep. I somehow made them not to stick around as they did and took box with contact lenses. I signed once more, opening one out of two cases and took the contact lens out, holding it on my finger. Yet again, I looked in the mirror, now watching my green eyes.

Wave full of hate, sadness, anger and disgust shot through my body together with thoughts. ' _I just have to hide like a fucking coward. Hiding my emotions. No one even noticed that I wear them... Brown is better than my ugly green anyways_.'

I put the contact lenses into both of my eyes, then made my morning routine and went downstairs to make something to eat.

I was met with empty kitchen, but not to my surprise. My parents were in work by this time already, I would also be in school, if it wouldn't be for the holidays.

I opened the fridge as to try find something for breakfast, anything really. I looked around as some thoughts ran through my mind again. ' _I just shouldn't eat, I am ugly as I am already, not need to be fat as well...'_

I shut my eyes closed, clenching my teeth _. 'Stop this nonsense. I need to eat properly.'_ I opened them again, finally spotting yogurt, declaring it as my breakfast.

After I was done, I went to my room in search for my phone somewhere under the covers in my bed. After a while I found it under my pillow and was surprised to see a message.

**Daniel~:** **_Hey Davey, you wanna hang out?_ **

I couldn't help the small smile on my lips.

**David:** **_yeah sure, when?_ ** ****

**Daniel~:** **_How about in an hour by the old lake? Seems good?_ **

**David:** **_Sure, see ya later then~_ **

**Daniel~:** **_Okay, see ya_ **

I simply couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. It was always just so nice to hang out with him, talk about things and just be together. I actually like him dearly, but I could never say a word to him. ' _He would just hate me like others do.'_

Sinceit's quite a long walk there and I didn't want to take bus, I went right away, not forgetting to take headphones. I let play one song on loop, song I've grown really fond of in those past days.

" ** _Talk to you with my hands tied_**  
 ** _Walk towards you on a fine line_**  
 ** _Everybody has a dark side_**  
 ** _I feel embarrassed when they see mine_**  
 ** _Rain falling from my dark skies_**  
 ** _Clouds parting, but it's all lies_**  
 ** _Shouldn't I see the sunshine now?"_**

' _Do not people really care_? _Does trust and love really seem so little to everyone? Why does everyone treat it like nothing, why.. Why does everyone treat me like nothing,,?'_

**_"Wonder how I look in God's eyes_ **   
**_Am I a good person or a lost one?_ **   
**_Will this feel worth it when I'm all done?_ **   
**_Will I feel ashamed or like who I was?_ **   
**_Will the pain vanish or will more come?_ **   
**_Will I stay numb or regain love?_ **   
**_Maybe someday have a taste of freedom?_ **   
**_Will I take the poison out of my blood?_ **   
**_Or just leave it there inside of my lungs?"_ **

_'Why am I even being like this? It's no wonder why people treat me like shit when I act like one. I'm just being weird and emotional and... Me. I'm just so helpless, I don't deserve to breath, I don't deserve to have friends when all I do is to hurt them and be selfish.'_

**_"I (Know know, know)_ **   
**_I should let you go, hands are feeling cold_ **   
**_Just leave me alone (No, no, no)_ **   
**_I just want control, I feel so exposed_ **   
**_Liars in my home (No, no, no)_ **   
**_Please do not provoke, noose around my soul, I cut down a rope_ **   
**_They don't want me happy, they don't want me fixed_ **   
**_They don't want me better, they just want me broke"_ **

_'Why am I even still here? For who am I trying? Because it's surely not me. Because I know I'm too messed up to be okay with it, so no one really should be either.'_

**_"Talk but never listen, at least I admit it_ **   
**_Block out all my vision, watchin' me diminish_ **   
**_That's my favorite pastime, I know nothing different_ **   
**_Tell me something different, I don't see the difference_ **   
**_I just feel offended, I just feel defensive_ **   
**_Why don't you accept me? I just need acceptance_ **   
**_Time is of the essence, don't like how we spend it_ **   
**_You just want perfection, I need you to let me"_ **

_'I just should stop talking to people so I won't hurt everyone, I'm useless as I am, no need to be even annoying. Fuck, I don't know...'_

**_"Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go_ **   
**_Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go_ **   
**_Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go_ **   
**_Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go"_ **

I listened to the song again and again, till I eventually came to my destination. I looked around, watching the water wrinkle under the touch of soft afternoon breeze. No one was around, yet, so I sat down on the pier and sank my feet down, just above the water. I admired the landscape in front of me.

It wasn't really big lake, but either it was small. At the back began forest and next to it was small village, just old houses with pretty gardens full of colors. Mostly were visible just trees and it made beautiful view together with the water and clouds on the gray and blue sky.

I still had earphones on and was lost with thoughts that I didn't notice presence behind me. That was until they sat down next to me. I took the earphones out and smiled to myself.

"Hey Dani~" I looked at him straight in his blue eyes and smiled a bit more. ' _They're just so beautiful...'_

He looked me back in the eyes, though his eyebrows furrowed a little before he smiled back. "Hey Davey~" I just looked back at the view in front of me.

"So, how have you been lately? Are you enjoying the holidays?" He bombarded me with questions, we talked and laughed, we catches up on our lives. He told me about his family, that he finally broke up with his girlfriend, which was relieve for a second before he told me it was because he has crush on someone else. I on the other hand told him about my room, how I painted it and about my new found music. It was great to just talk, even though I tried to avoid his looks, so I kept my gaze in front of me.

Now we were in silence, not uncomfortable one. I was still smiling, the grin never leaving my lips. I noticed by corner of my eyes that he sat with his legs crossed, facing me.

"Hey.." he said softly, which made me to look at him, just for a quick moment before I looked back.

"What's up?" I straighten my back a little.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"...Could you look at me please?" At this question I froze. I just sat there motionless. Why would he want that from me?

"What for?"

"Turn to me."

_'You wouldn't want to see me...'_

I was unsure as to if I should do it, but I did anyways, with my feet crossed, looking down on my lap.

"Look at me please."

_'No, because I am so ugly.'_

I still didn't as I fiddled with my fingers. He didn't say anything for a while, then he put his fingers under my chin. I froze once again, but as he pulled up a little I did look at him. I watched his face going from soft smile to furrowing his eyebrows to titling his head to the side. I couldn't take the look, watching my ugly face, so I closed my eyes. ' _I don't want him to see me...'_

He signed and then asked the question. "Why do you wear contact lenses?" I let out small breath, but I kept silent for a long time.

"To change the color of my eyes."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because..." I let out deep breath once again, ' _I don't need to lie to him,'_ "because I hate my eyes." His fingered were still under my chin. He put his thumb on the chin near my lip.

I gulped as I felt sweet breath caressing my lips and my nose. Yet once again I froze. I knew his face was close, but... I didn't know he would kiss me.

He softly pressed his lips against mine and I panicked, I was frozen on the spot and had no idea what to do, so I did nothing. I haven't moved an inch. He felt that, so he pulled back slowly, but not too far as he muttered small "sorry" near my face. I still had my eyes closed, my head hung low.

"Sorry, just,, why would you hate your eyes? You have beautiful color of eyes you know." I felt shot of pain run through my chest.

_Lies_

"But the one that is yours, not this one. The real one and it fits you perfectly. "

_All Lies_

"They're really pretty. So why would you hate them?" I heard all those with my eyes still closed, I heard his sincerity but,, is he really? Why would he say that?

I slowly opened my eyes that began to fill with unshed tears, my look still avoiding his. "They're not. They're just _so_ ugly. "

_So fucking ugly_

"I hate them so much, they're just always lying".

_I hate it_

"They let me vulnerable and I hate it, because no one really cares."

_I hate me_

"No one ever did..." by the time I said my last words, tears were streaming down my face freely, yet once again letting my vulnerability to show.

Daniel didn't say anything, instead he just hugged me close, letting me cry on his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close some more.

Now it felt alright.

He pulled back a little, wiping my tears away from my face.

"I'm sorry... I didn't meant to be like this, I hate it... "

_I hate me_

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. He wiped away last tear falling down my cheek as he pressed our foreheads together.

"It's okay, love, it's fine." He caressed my cheek again and smiled a little. "Everything is fine, I promise." When I closed my eyes I could feel my heart beating in my throats, forming there lump I couldn't swallow. The heart beat so fast I thought it might jump out of my chest with all the emotions it felt.

"Kiss me please..." I barely whispered. He backed away a little. I was sure he heard me, he was just so _close,_ but he didn't move. I thought he wouldn't do it, but he did. He pulled me in for a soft yet needy kiss which I finally returned. I put my hands on both sides of his face, caressing his cheeks. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me up onto his lap.

I smiled a little into the kiss, before recalling his words. I pulled away slightly, his face moving a little forward, still looking for me. I put my thumb over his lips I kissed not even second ago.

"You... you said that, uhm, that you have crush..." I didn't know what to think, if all of this was just to calm me down or he maybe just wanted the one thing.

He smiled at me and kissed my finger before he spoke. "That's true. I do have a crush... Crush I just kissed second ago." He smiled some more and I did as well. I pulled him again into sweet kiss and then just hugged him tight. He hugged me back just as tight, drawing circles on my back. Then he stopped. 

"I wanna see your eyes." He pulled away from me a little, his hands now resting on my hips as he looked me in my face.

I didn't dare to look at him back, so instead I watched my owm hands playing with the hem of his hoodie. ' _Just once...'_ I looked up for a second and looked him back in his eyes, small smile putting on my lips, before looking back donw. ' _I know..._ '

"No, not these... I want to see the beautiful green of yours, not these." 

' _I know... But-... What but? What would I say? Why? Why? What would that be for, I don't wanna argue, but...'_ The thoughts were enough for me to stop speaking long enough, before he spoke again.

"Please... I really don't want you to hide your eyes, so let me see them. Please." Daniel put his hand on my cheek again, brushing there slowly and softly, caressing me in the most warm way possible. ' _I shouldn't but,, I wil..._ ' 

I slowly put his hand away from my cheek. I looked at him for the slightest second with a bit ressuring smile. It was either for him, or for me. I'm not really sure myself. I hung my head down again and finally, took the lenses out, keeping them on my fingers.

"I,, I forgot my case..."

"Just throw them away please, I don't want you to wear them anymore..." 

' _But I need to wear them... Or maybe... Maybe not, cuz,, this is what I wanted right? '_

I lastly looked at the bro\wn lenses on my fingers, before I threw them down into the water. I put my hands back on his shoulder and played with the hoodie again. I really don't dare to look up.

"C'mon." He whispered and put his hand back on my face, making me to look up wish small push. For a second he just stared, looking from one eye to the second one again. Then he smiled. He smiled so kindly and brightly, so so warmly. I smiled back and hugged him again, feeling my eyes prickle with tears.

This felt alright, _everything was going to be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than I wanted it to be, but I really wanted to try the "I" style of writing, so I just poured my feels into it and made it this long.
> 
> Sorry I'm being so weird again 😅
> 
> Also, if anyone would liketo know, the song mentioned in this chapter is called "Letme go" by NF.


	4. Namjin

"Namjoon! Seokjin! On the set, you'll have the kiss scene for the end of shooting so be quick!" The director yelled through his megaphone, reaching everyone's ears even to the back of the actors rooms. Seokjin and Namjoon heard both.

"Are you nervous?" Teased a little Joon, cocking his eyebrows at his hyung. Jin just grinned a little.

"Ahh, not that much, are you?" Now it was Jin smirking. Both of them looked at each other just quickly, but looked away even quicker. Little did they know they were both blushing.

They made their way to the set where they were called just a little bit back and took their scripts to rehears their roles. As they did, Jin's heart was pounding really hard, reading it over and over.

" _NamWoon hyung, I - I know I shouldn't and I, I know you already like Cherelin and that she's a girl and that I am a boy so I basically don't have any chance but I,, I really like you, hyung. For a long now... I'm sorry for being like this, I guess I'm just disgu-_ "

' _Man will this be hard for real, damn it_.' Jin's thoughts occupied him just for long enough before they were already filming. They were supposed to be in Hojin's, Jin's character, room right now when they confess. And they were, standing there in front of each other, looking at each other like idiots, anticipating the long awaiting scene. The kiss scene, of course.

"Okay guys, lets begin. After we have this scene filmed, the filming will be finally over!" The director was way too excited, almost even more then all of them. Which made both males nervous some more. "Okay, you can start, last scene boys, last scene."

Both Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other, smiling awkwardly. They stepped in front of each other on their spots, meter away from each other. Within a second and another thoughts, the director commanded action.

Jin squirmed at his spot, beginning to play.

" _NamWoon hyung, I - I know I shouldn't and I, I know you already like Cherelin and that, that she's a girl and that I am a, a boy so I basically don't have any ch - cha-_ "

"Stop!" The director cut them off in the middle of the speech. The both actors looked at him. "Jin! What's wrong?! You're so stiff and you're with your mind somewhere else! And Namjoon, don't think I can't see you're just as stiff! Look, I know this is yours first play, for both of you, and that means first kiss scene as well, but it's the last scene, so do it as good as you were playing up until now. And if it's hard, just think that you're also confessing, think of that someone you'd like to confess. That might as well help. Now again!"

The boys looked at each other again and reassured each other with smiles as they began to act once again. Almost act.

" _NamWoon hyung, I - I know I shouldn't and I, I know you already like Cherelin and that she's a girl and that I am a boy so I basically don't have any chance but I,, I really like you, hyung. For a long now... I'm sorry for being like this, I guess I'm just disgusting in your eyes, but,, but-_ "

_Jin looked up and spoke his last words._

"Nam, I really like you." He held nervousness and sadness and anticipation in his eyes, his facial expression saying it all. He slowly looks up and righ into Namjoons eyes, _no Namwoon's eyes_ , to see that they're just as vulnerable as his own are. The other smiled a little bit, stepped closer and placed his hand on the side of Jin's cheeks. _Jin's_.

And Seokjin's hear was pounding mile a second, he would swore Namjoon heard it and felt the same. _Namjoon_.

_NamWoon smiled some more and caressed his cheek, other hand putting on his hip to pull him even closer, Jin putting his own hands on Namwoon's chest._

_Jin knew what was coming, of course he did, that's why they were there, so he closed his eyes, waiting._ Waiting for the hot breath ghosting over his lips, the sweet touch of the other's lips on his own, waiting for the kiss where he could kiss back.

When he didn't feel any of those, he put his hands on _NamWoon's_ neck, pulling him in for the finally oh so sweet kiss. They both moved their lips in sync, euphoria tickling funnily their tummies. It felt soo good and so okay, Jin just didn't want to stop, ever, but he had to. He knew they were still just filming.

He nibbled one last time on his bottom lip and pulled away, their foreheads leaning against each other's. He smiled a little, like they said he should and wrapped his arms tightly around _Namwoon's_ neck.

"And stop! Yeah!! That's it guys, you did it! You finally made it, nice job everyone! You did really great job, be proud, all of you! Now let's everyone go celebrate!" The director once again was so excited it made everyone giddy. The pair pulled away a little just to look at each other and now it was again just Namjoon and Seokjin. They smiled at each other, seeing their flushed cheeks, they pulled away completely.

"You did great, Jinie~"

"Yeah, you too. Let's take our things and let's go celebrate, you're coming?" Jin didn't really want to go out, he had quite the tiring day and just wanted to lay down and rest. But if he couldstay with Nam a bit longer, why not.

"Yeah, well, I'll actually pass, I don't feel like going today."

"Oh. I'm not going either, you want ride home?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks."

The elder just nodded and they both made their way to their changing room. Namjoon has no interest in changing his clothes so he just sat down on the couch, watching Jin packing his bag. Jin was nervous under his look, truth to be told, but even more nervous what he was about to say.

"You're, you're a good kisser..." Jin said sheepishly, still not looking at the younger male in the room, though he heard him standing up from the couch. It was silent for a good two minutes, feeling like it was year, the older turned around only to see Namjoon standing not even two meters away, still looking at him. He just watched him, until:

"Do you wanna try again?" That's all he heard, or at least he thought so. Seokjin closed his eyes since he was convince he was just dreaming, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw Namjoon already standing Just meter away from him. He looked at him and he knew Nam wasn't joking, he was very serious.

So Jin took that chance. He closed the gap with just one step and kissed Joon again, it wasn't as tender as before, but more needy and rough, sweet nonetheless. He again wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, pulling him in.

Namjoon tangled his arms around Jin's waist and pulled him up, the latter wrapping his legs around his hips. He began to walk backward as to find the couch and when he was finally there, he sat both of them down, Jin on his lap. They didn't stop kissing, the opposite in fact.

What was supposed to be just another kiss turned out to fully hot make out session. Jin roles his hips a little, making friction between them. Jin moaned a little into the kiss, parting a little as Namjoon groaned, gripping tightly on Jin's hip. The elder male rolled his hips again, now a bit rougher. He moaned louder, head throwing back in please. He already felt aroused and when he felt soft and wet lips on his neck, he could swear he came right then and there.

"We,, we shouldn't do this... Not, uhh, not here,," Namjoon hummed at that, bitting onto his skin. "Let's go to my p-place." Jin grabbed fistful of his hair, making him groan again. He stopped kissing his neck and looked at him again. Just as Jin's own, his eyes were clouded with lust and need.

"Let's go then."

They did. Jin stood up from his lap, earning one more small peck on his lips from Namjoon and they made their way to his apartment. He drove as fast as he could, but still safely. He wasn't blue-balled yet, but it still hurt since he was really aroused. He couldn't imagine what was Namjoon on, with his visible boner in his pants.

Seokjin pulled up, parking right in front of his building. They entered and went straight for the elevator. Once they were inside, Namjoon pulled them in rough kiss again, grinding their crotches together. The lift dinged, telling them their in their floor. They pulled away once more, and after Jin's small fiddling with keys, they entered the apartment.

Jin shut the door and hit them with his back, Namjoon hovering over him with one hand next to his head and the other oh his hip.

"You're so pretty Jin, so damn beautiful." Namjoon whispered next to his ear, nipping slightly onto his earlobe after, then kissing his neck.

Jin moaned again, he titled his head to the side for better access and gripped his hands tighter around Joon's neck. Namjoon roamed his hands around the elders waist, hips and bottom, squeezing it. Then he moved them to his tights, indicating him to jump on him. Jin wrapped his legs around the others waist, letting him carry him to his bedroom. He was just glad Namjoon didn't break anything this time.

The younger once again just sat on the edge of the bed, Jin on his lap who was rolling his hips in hard pace. His heart was beating so fast and so loud in his ears. He had to say this, Namjoon had to know.

Jin broke from the kiss, placing his hands on Namjoon's lips, rolling his hips some more.

"At the,, at the filming, the last scene," he rolled his crotch down, earning small grunt form Joon," I,, I was confesing, but as me, Namjoon. I,, I really like you, since the filming began two years ago..." he moved his hips down, not willing to stop now, since both of their dicks would hurt. But he looked up to see Namjoon closing his eyes at his actions, titling his head to the side.

Then Namjoon looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. "Damn Jin, I like you too, agh, so fucking much. Come here baby." He pulled him in for rough kiss, full of tongues and teeth, one of a needy kiss. He flipped them over, Jin landing on his back and Namjoon was quick to get between his legs, spreading them. Joon took off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and slight abs. He leaned on his hands next to Jin's head, hovering over him. "You're so fucking beautiful like this, so pretty." He compliment him as he began to unbutton his shirt, placing kisses on his chest and tummy every time he undid one of the buttons. Jin blushes at those compliments, completely turning him on. He grabbed the younger's hair, pulling him back up to kiss him, then letting him to kiss his chest

"Tell me it's true, say you don't want just sex.." he asked, now feeling anxious out of nowhere. The other male stopped with what he was doing, again hovering over him and looking straight in his eyes. He pecked his lips lightly and placed his hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"I do mean it, I really really like you. You're intelligent, funny and beautiful and I fell for you the second I saw you. I don't wanna have sex with you. I wanna make love to you, baby. Because I care for you." He caressed his cheek once again and connected their lips together, kissing him slowly and sweetly. He began to kiss Jin's neck, down his torso to his tummy, worshipping him and making him feel important and loved. He smiled at him and pecked him lips. "Ready?"

Jin smiled back, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"For you, anytime."


	5. Yoonmin

Currently it was two hours before midnight. The two boys got from the cinema not so long ago, but long enough for both of them to fall asleep. However none of them did. The elder of the two heard shuffling next to him as the other boy turned to face him, soft moonlight lighting his soft features.

"Hey Jiminie. Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Asked the elder, smiling softly when the boy opposite of him looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm not sleepy yet, hyung. Why don't you sleep?"

" 'M not sleepy either." Yoongi smiled back at the boy and run his hand through his hair. The boy in front of him shuffled some more and giggled a little.

"Hyung, my ass feels weird! Touch it~" the boy laughed softly again and took the elders hand in his.

"Jimin, what a-" the elder felt his hand on the smaller boy's bottom, Jimin's hand covering his own. His breath hitches as the smaller one laughed a bit again. Then as the reality hit him, Jimin took his hand from Yoongi's.

"Hyung, I - I'm sorry I-"

Yoongi just squeezed. He always had soft spot for his ass, which was just really _pretty._ So when he had the chance, he took it.

The second he gripped his bottom, he earned small moan leaving the plump lips he dreamed of kissing for so long. He moved his hand a bit lower, caressing his bum before he squeezed it again.

The younger boy put his hand on the elder's chest, moaning louder this time.

" _Jimin.."_

The boy yet again moaned, hearing his name in oh so deep and husky voice. He felt his hyung's big hand rubbing his bottom and it was pure bliss. He only dreamed of feeling this and he was feeling just _so good._ Yoongi moves his hand even lower, now under his ass and grabbed, hard.

"H-aah-Hyung~" Jimin moves his leg a bit closer to Yoongi, clutching on his shirt. He felt himself so needy for the touch, thinking this is what heaven would feel like. He moaned loud again, his lips parting.

" _Jimin."_

Yoongi growled in low voice. He was just enjoying it so much and if he won't stop right now, he won't stop ever. But Jimin didn't give him the chance to, as those sinful and heavenly noises were coming from his soft lips. _Just how soft would they taste._

The elder flipped him on his back, one of his hands now on his thigh, caressing the soft skin. His other hand rested next to the gasping boy's head, his eyes wide. He clenched his teeth, rubbing the smaller one's thighs and bum.

" _Tell me to stop"_

Yoongi squeezedJimin's butt again, listening to the soft moans and panting.

" _Fuck, Jimin"_

The elder who was hovering over the small boy leaned down and finally kissed those soft and plump lips, sweeter than sugar itself. He groaned, finally feeling the younger's touches.

Jimin wrapped his arm aroun Yoongi's neck and the other one around his waist, pulling him closer. The latter put one of his legs between the boy's, feeling his body as he traced his touches from his thigh up to his hips and his waist, feeling the skin under his oversized shirt. The boy was still whimpering under him, pulling him still closer by his hand around his neck.

" _Fuck baby, you're so pretty_."

Yoongi pulled away from the kiss, placing his hand on the boy's cheek instead.

" _So fucking pretty."_

He pecked his lips softly, looking him in the eyes, watching how he smiled and his cheeks flushed. He then closed his eyes and small frown replaced the smile.

_"I like you, Yoongi."_

The boy breathed out, hot breath caressing the elder's lips which twisted into small smile. He kissed the boy again, in slow and tender touch of their lips.

" _I like you too Jiminie."_

They both smiled into the kiss, cuddling into each other, whole night sleeping together in tight embrace of each other's arms. 


End file.
